Feeling This
by ForesakenInnocence
Summary: I fought people who literally threw fireballs, but couldn't stand him. Couldn't stand up, I guess I'm just weak. Warnings: SISlashAbuse etc.
1. How it began

I sat in the gas station, on the floor. I had long since lost track of time. I think I left home around midnight, and I've been here for at least two hours. So that makes it about 2 a.m...

'Oh well' I thought. I stomped out the butt of my eleventh cigarette since I arrived, and only stopped because there was only three more left and I would save them. I rubbed the back of my head with the arm that was not more then likely broken and let out a sigh. Why had I left the house? House...I can't even call it a home any more. I rushed a hand through my shaggy blonde hair and stared into the darkness in front of me. I slowly leaned my head and back again the wall, careful not to aggravate the large welts any further. 'Why can't I stand up to him...Why don't I fight back..' I silently asked myself. 'Because your afraid to, your afraid it will just worsen if you say anything so you remain the weakling you are and take the beating.' a voice inside my head berated me. I knew the voice was right, I was weak. I felt that way too. Who cowers when ever someone makes a sudden movement around you, who flinches when ever someone comes close to your face. Weaklings...me. I let out a loud sigh and rested my head in my palms. 'What's happening to me?' I thought bitterly. I'm Richie Foley, the smart kid. The brainiac. Gear. The weakling. Never thought I'd put those words into a full sentence. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to clear my mind. It would suffice for now. I picked my lighter up off the ground and lite it, then slowly moved my fingers through the flame. They didn't become hot or burned, but warm to the touch. Like how they should normally feel. I moved my fingers away from the lighter and placed them against my cheek. The felt warm, like the only warm thing in this damnable place. I placed the lighter back down on the ground and rubbed my sore right arm which was now covered in welts and hands marks. As I'm sure the rest of my body is. My face, back, head ...you name it. God how pathetic that is. I slammed my left fist against the hard floor and let out a low growl.

I hated what I had become. I used to be happy, or thought I was. Maybe I wasn't even close to that and now it's just finale. Who knows. I certainly don't. I was just sick of being so weak and not being able to stand up to him, so sick of staying on the ground coughing up blood. God, how I wanted to change that. To be able to handle everything. I grabbed the pocket knife that was on the desk and opened the blade, then moved on to repeatedly stab it through the bag I had brought with me. I didn't care about the things inside, I was just getting rid of the steam that was slowly rising. I began dragging the knife down through the material in quick slashes, and accidently got my finger.

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath and brought my finger to my mouth and began sucking on it. The blood had an overly coppery taste and I slightly grimaced at it and pulled my finger out then gave it a small shake. I examined my finger and found I got the tip pretty deep and let out a groan. Cuts there were the worst and took forever to finally heal. At least I could handle a small finger cut. Probably about the only thing I can handle before I curl up into a ball.

"You fucking low life Richie." I berated myself and slouched down in my position. But how much could I truly handle before I couldn't stand the pain any more? As much as I hated to admit it, that thought intrigued me. I wanted to know just exactly how weak I was. I picked the pocket knife back up and pulled out the blade. I knew this wasn't a smart idea but I didn't care. I had heard of people doing this before, heard of people doing it to relieve pain. And yes substituting physical pain for emotional pain was "wrong" but was using smaller amount of physical pain to make up for more physical pain right? Or does it even make sense is the true question. I slowly shook my head, abandoning the true thoughts and rolled up my left sleeve considering it was the one that was bruising. I stared at the flesh and turned it so the vein was looking at me. I just noticed that it had a slightly green tint to it. I thought it was blue. Oh well, what does the colour of a vein matter any way. I placed the small blade in the middle of my arm and dragged it across gently. I didn't even feel a thing. I lifted the blade up and looked down. I hadn't even broken the skin. I silently berated myself again and placed the blade in the same spot and pushed down fairly hard and could see blood coming from the tip and I hadn't even drug it across yet. I sinisterly smirked to myself and pushed down slightly harder and dragged it across. I dragged it across the whole width of my arm and looked down at the cut to see blood bubbling up. I again sinesterly smiled and put the blade down. The blood then began in a small trickle and rolled down my arm and I stared at it in amazement. I just made a own cut in my body, made myself bleed and didn't feel a damn thing. I wonder what would happen if I tried it out again? So again I tried. And after that I tried. I don't know how long I sat there just carving my arm, each time doing something different. . There were about eight long cuts. As I was looking at what I had done I felt it. I felt the pain. It was only in the first cut I had, that had now stopped bleeding. It was almost a burning sensation and I twitched my eye a little and tightened my muscles but didn't do anything else. I could handle this. I could.

A little time later

I sat outside school with Virgil on my right. We were sitting on the grass seeing as how we had about fifteen minutes before home period and decided not to jinx it by going inside then getting a report of a bang baby. I slightly marveled in the idea of just sitting outside in the morning, versus fighting someone...or something. Or Virgil for that matter. Normally when ever he sees me with bruises I get the third degree about me having to walk around with full body armor, but not since I decided to start covering the bruising up with something. It still gave the appearance my eye was swollen, but it wasn't that much. As for everything else, it's covered up in clothes. Virgil was rambling on about something while I thought about this early morning at the gas station. It was a nice feeling that I had then. It truly was, but the only thing I had was that I really shouldn't of done that. Just adding to the pain I receive on schedule isn't exactly smart. Then again I can cut myself open and not feel a thing until after and even then it's only a very small amount of pain. I can handle that. Just the slight burning sensation. And I can prove to myself I can handle pain and I'm not weak. I'm not weak.

"Earth to Richie!" Virgil practically shouted, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Wha" I asked coming back to my senses and looking at him.

"You've been staring at the same spot without blinking for some time I just though I should warn you." He said, his eyebrow raised.

"Oh..sorry." I said dismissivly. Virgil just gave me a questioning look and looked down at his watch.

"It's still ten minutes to English lit. I can't believe there's been no bang-baby attacks. As a matter of fact their haven't been attacks for a while." Virgil said as if coming across an idea. I just nodded.

"Yea." I agreed. Virgil yet out a yawn and stretched his arms and I watched him through the corner of my eye. I watched as Virgil's shirt rode up just enough to show a peak of his slightly defined abs. I got the sudden urge to just reach out and touch them. His stomach...his lips. I quickly, however, shook my head. Virgil was my best friend, nothing more. Why am I even having these thoughts anyway. I was slightly disgusted with myself now. I was having these kind of thoughts about _my _best friend. I know some people swing that way but I definite don't. Then why do I always have the urge to be near him. I violently shook my head again, only succeeding in increasing my headache. I let out a small groan and fell back against the grass.

"You okay?" Virgil asked from above me and I just nodded.

"Just tired. I'll get over it though." I said

"What time did you go to bed?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I didn't." I said, stifling a yawn. Virgil just raised his eyebrows and did a nodding motion that told of 'You dumbass, get some sleep'.

"I know, stupid of me." I said dismissivly. Virgil nodded and looked across that small pathway to where Daisy was. He didn't get up, just stared at her with a look of longing. I was now slightly appalled. 'Richie your acting like an asshole, stop thinking that way.' I berated myself. I silently waited for the other half of me to retort, but nothing came. I raised my eyebrows and then lowered them in a manner that held meaning. I didn't know it though. It was probably just another dismissive manner of body language.

My eye glanced over at the clock and I noticed it was only a minute or to until the first bell rang.

"V, we should probably go in now. Actually have time to go to our lockers." I said. Virgil looked down at me and nodded, then got up and walked into the school with me following. Not really following, that makes me sound like a dog on a leash, more like 'walking with'. Since the lockers were in alphabetical order we split up so I could go to mine, and he could go to his. My locker was number '80' and his was two hundred and something. I didn't even remember anymore.


	2. A spin of the chair

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Static Shock, because if I did I would probably make my 'Charlie' character real and put her in there, then I would confirm the idea that Richie and Virgil do, _in fact_ , have a 'thing' for each other. Also there would be some changes. Static Shock is too damn censored, it would be more 'real'.

**Warnings:** Self-Injury (SI), Slash, Abuse, all that good shit.

**Reviews cough Losers I only got one cough:** The blubber queen (foresakeninnocence a.k.a. Charlie) Enjoys reviews, flames are accepted. JUST LEAVE A DAMN REVIEW AFTER READING. Thank you

**Sailor Vegeta: **First off, nice name. Sailor Moon, as well as 95 percent of Anime, rocks. Onto the review for the review (that makes soooo much sense note sarcasm). I also enjoy a good angsty slash. None of that crappy stuff, not that my story isn't, but still the review is very much appreciated And as for Richie insert sniff here I feel sooo terrible for putting him through this whole situation...another sniff

ONTO THE STORY:

I walked down the street with Virgil on my left. We walked home together all the time, after all my house was only a few blocks from his.

"So Richie, mind explaining the rips in your bag and why you have two?" He asked, gesturing to the cut up bag I had dangling over my shoulder.

"It's an older bag and we used to have a cat, I'm carrying it because our washing machine broke and I was going to stop off at the laundry matt before school, but forgot. I'll do it tomorrow, my night to cook." I said. Virgil nodded, believing my excuse. It's amazing how quicky that lie came to me. Almost as if it were on instinct.

"Anyway I got to meet up with Daisy later today, do you think you could patrol on your own for the first half hour?" He asked. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You guys have a date?" I asked. Virgil just gave me a 'cocky' smirk.

"Something like that, but could you?" He asked again. I just nodded.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

"Thanks a bunch." Virgil said, "I'd hate to bail on her again." He added. I nodded and returned to looking directly ahead of me, or more like the cracked pavement. Virgil started ranting about how great Daisy was..again and I quickly tuned him out. What was so great about Daisy any way? 'Stop it Richie, your getting on that train of thought again!' I berated myself in my head. And again the other half of me didn't retort. '

"Earth to Richie." I heard, as well as saw a hand in front of my eyes.

"What?" I asked, snapping my head back up.

"You just spaced on me..again. Sure your okay?" Virgil asked giving me 'the look'. I nodded.

"Fine, the nap in Study helped, my mind just kind of won't stay on one topic." I said, rubbing the back of my neck with my left hand (for my right arm still hurt a lot). Virgil looked down the street his house was on, and looked from it to me.

"Well I gotta split, see you later tonight." He said and bounded off to his house. I just watched him run off to it for a second before continuing down the street that would lead to another, that would lead to mine. I would be at my house soon but I really didn't want to go there now. My mom wasn't home, she wouldn't be for the next two days. Her sister was pregnant and called yesterday afternoon saying she was in labor. So boom, Mom's gone for the next two or three days. Leaving me alone with my wonderful father who I adore. And yes, that was sarcasm.

I looked around where I was and since Dad wouldn't be back until late tonight, I decided to do a turn-around and go to the gas station. I would be alone there, I would be alone at the house so not like it made a difference. Dad would be back at around midnight, and I was supposed to be asleep by then. Now that I think about it, I don't really see any of my parents that much. I like it that way though. My mom never sticks up for me anyway. She knows full well what goes on at night. Yet she doesn't care. Doesn't care at all.

I sighed, abandoning the previous thoughts and finding the rest of my way to the gas station. I would call that my true home. I spent more time there then anywhere else anyway.

At the gas station

I sat in front of the computer, not really doing anything. Just twirling around on the chair slightly. I stopped and absentmindedly rubbed my left arm through the fabric of my sweater sleeve. I could feel each bump through the fabric, yet not see them. It was a weird feeling.

I sighed to myself and took out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a long inhale through the cylinder. I don't even remember when or why I started smoking. My dad does, so one day I just picked one up and smoked it. Odd, I know, but it's the truth. At least I could get as many packs as I wanted considering he bought large cartons of them. Maybe if I was lucky I would get lung cancer and die. 'What are you, suicidal?' I thought bitterly to myself. Though maybe I was. It wasn't actually a bad idea. Just dying and leaving everything behind. Mom or pops wouldn't miss me. Maybe Virgil would, but he would quickly get over it with 'Daisy'. 'Great, an even worse train of thought.' I thought to myself. Probably the only reason I hadn't killed myself before is because I didn't want to die by terms of 'suicide'. I wanted to die a different way, even if it was still considered suicide. Maybe accidental death, or the lung cancer wasn't a bad idea. That would be considered a 'Natural Death', despite the fact I brought it on myself.

Vigorously shaking my head, I abandoned those thought and got up from the chair. They were truly getting jumbled now, no longer making sense to me. It was getting hard to deceiver them, I could handle backpack, but my own thought? No.

"Great Richie, just great." I said to myself, then blinked. 'No I'm talking to myself..wonderful.' I thought to myself. Letting out a groan of frustration I pushed the corner of the desk, causing myself to spin around in the chair faster then before. I kept repeating the process, just out of pure boredom.

P.s. Review or I will send my blubbery minions after you! breath you! faints


	3. Confused

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Static Shock, because if I did I would probably make my 'Charlie' character real and put her in there, then I would confirm the idea that Richie and Virgil do, _in fact_ , have a 'thing' for each other. Also there would be some changes. Static Shock is too damn censored, it would be more 'real'.

**My Claimer:** I don't mean any offense by using 'My god' Or using the name to emphasize a point, I myself am a confused prodstant, who is seriously doubting the big guy up there...

FYI some characters may not seem exactly as how the are portrayed on the show, for I write them how I envision them in my mind

Wry: Yea, your pretty fd up mind!

Me: holds pillow over Wry's face SHUT UP MY STUPID CYNICAL PERSONALITY!

ahem Sorry, kinda on a major sugar rush here. SO yea, characters may seem just a little out of place, but it's meant to be that way. I personally think I give them more human qualitites...Oh and someone e-mailed me awhile ago asking how I envision each character as a real person. Well here you go (and I'm using people that are on t.v. shows/movies/ or a musicians...it's easier.:

Virgil: A younger Lenny Cravitz (don't ask, that's what first popped into my head)/ or Julito McCullum

Richie: Aaron Carter (Lmfao, I'm sorry that's what first came to mind...not to mention if Richie were a real person not an animation, that would be him)

Daisy: A cross between Cassy Steel and Andrea Lewis...having mostly Andrea Lewis qualities. (the only thing of Cassy's is Daisy's small size)

I'll talk about later characters later on...like I might introduce an Personal Character of my own (totally opposite from my Cruel Irony story...which sucks anyway). And this character might have an big influencal role later on...much later on. This story should be about 30-35 chapters long...each chapter being about only 2 computer print out pages really...oh well...that's probably what? 4-6 book pages?

**Warnings:** Self-Injury (SI), Slash, Abuse, all that good shit.

**Reviews...in a sing songy voice My blubbery minions are content with four reviews...however dramatic sentence hanging:**

**Karin Anna: **Thanks for the review. And for now my blubbery minions will stay at bay glances to blubbery minions who are currently eating hot dogs and sour cream..."I want some..But wait, must answer review first!". And here's a link to find where to get the word 'weird' in Japanese. http:poets.notredame.ac.jp/cgi-bin/jedi all the words on there just looked like a bunch of symbols to my computer, so better luck!

**Sailor Vegeta:** Thanks for the second review, oh so much appreciated! And yes it was slightly humorous. Probably because my sugar high started to kick in towards the end..FUN! And I guess it was kind of disturbing, but I'm still building the foundation for father on in the story so...yeaa...

**Crazy Chick:** Ah, yes. I believe you and I could be friends if we actually knew each other. From your review you act a lot like me...only instead of real people I have little imaginary dust bunny's following me..THEY WANT TO KILL ME! shrieks

Milly: slaps Charlie Get a hold of yourself!

Charlie: rubs face DON'T MAKE ME SEND MY BLUBBERY MINIONS AFTER YOU!

Ehh sorry about that Milly is my more sensible personality and Charlie is the positively nutty one clears throat. Anyway thanks a lot for the review and the praise, very much appreciated...oh and thanks for the brain blast that Virgil wasn't really going on to a date date...it was going to be but upon reading your review I got a major blast..WHICH ALSO GOT RID OF MY WRITER'S BLOCK...YES!

**Shishi-San:** Okay, I say this every time. Thank you so much for the reviews...I like 4 reviews per-chapter...it keeps my blubbery minions happy...Though the do eat a lot sigh. Anyway, Thanks for umm...I guess there called compliments (and I can't find a better word, even though I know words like Boisterous and Haggard sigh) Anyway ahem...I know Richie should stop smoking, but...I dunno...I guess another way to tie me into the characters (I do that in nearly all my stories, because it's slightly more 'interesting' for me to write, and for the readers to read AND REVIEW (sorry had to put that in ). But yea, maybe I'll buy him and myself a box of nicotine patches

ONTO THE STORY:

Oh yea, what would you guys call Richie's boots? I have no clue what their called...

Virgil sat on Daisy's sofa while she was in the kitchen getting some drinks and snacks. He had to admit it her place was nice. It was a average house on the outside, but was decorated with many artifacts inside. Things like Tiki's were on the wall as well as some standing up on the floor, as well as tribal paintings on the walls in frames. It didn't look much like Daisy's house, then again he had only see the living room. He hadn't seen her room or anything. He had to admit it, he kind of hoped one day he would, but that would come later. After what was going to be discussed right now. Richie's birthday was coming up in three weeks and Virgil wanted to do something for his best friends 'Sweet' 16.

Daisy came out of the kitchen a slightly full tray balanced on her hands. Virgil shot up from the couch and took it from Daisy's hands and carried it for her. He heard a small laugh followed by a thanks, to which he replied with a welcome. He placed the tray on the coffee table then sat back down on the couch as Daisy did the same.

"Okay I got chips, dip and juice. Really the only things left in the fridge, we have to go food shopping later." She said off handily, taking one glass of the orange juice. Virgil nodded. It was good. That meant he would be able to leave sooner probably. Which was definitely good. As much as Virgil hated to admit it, Richieor Gearreally couldn't fight against bang babies...he just had gadgets, nothing that could truly save him if he were by himself. Virgil bite absentmindedly on his lower lip.  
"Something wrong Virgil?" Daisy asked. Virgil snapped out of his quick thoughts and shook his head.

"No, just thinking. What do you think we should do for him though?" Virgil asked, drawing a total blank at to how to 'plan' a party.

"Well probally something technological"

"No industrial music." Virgil said with finality. Daisy gave a small laugh, and Virgil cracked a minute smile.

"That's fine by me. But that would be to lame. What else do you think we could weave into it?" She said, taking a carrot from the tray and popping it into her mouth.

"This sounds really bad, but I don't know. He's grown out of his dinosaur phaser I'm sure though.." He said, gesturing to the old party plates that Daisy had used to bring the snakes out on. Daisy let out a small laugh, then she seemed to have an idea.

"That's it, we can do like a remembrance type of party. Like things from our childhood, you know how much Richie likes reminiscing." Daisy said. Virgil blinked a few times before nodding.

"That works." He said.

Richie was out patrolling, finding himself more then extremely bored. He was just cruising around in the air on his jet boots, not really patrolling. Just zooming around, reading backpack's incoming signals for anything major. So far it was just about some petty theft, nothing that needed a meta-human's help. Quite a few cases of stolen gas and some cars parking in the wrong places. Nothing major. Richie let out a sigh and decided to go back to the gas station and work on his homework.

Richie flipped through the thin science book, trying to find the answer to question number eight. _How many miles away is the nearest star? How far away is it compared to the sun? _ Really a simple middle school question, but he found himself drawing a blank. He knew he knew it, he just didn't feel like searching into his brain for the answer when he could just flip a few pages and find it.

"Ah-ha.." He said finding the answer, and quickly jotting it down in his messy, yet net print.

"Hey there's a gas station up there!" A voice said from outside. Richie jumped up in his chair and looked out the window. Two girls were approaching the old gas station.

"It's abandoned Delia!" The other girl answered, exasperated.

"But look Randi there's a guy in there!" The first girl, Delia shouted. Richie let out an tired sigh and banged his head against the desk before returning to work.

"So what, probably just a homeless guy." The other girl, Randi, said. God could they talk loud or what.

"Can we just ask him if he knows where the club is?" 'Delia' asked.

"Knock yourself out." Randi said. The other girl must of done just that. Because soon he heard footsteps in front of him. Richie looked up from his homework and started at the very petite girl. She couldn't have been taller then 5'1 and had long, brown curly hair.

"See Randi, he's not a bum!" The girl shouted. Richie slightly winched, rubbing his ear. The girl in front of him chomped away at her gum again, before talking.

"Do you know where clubRandi what's the club called?" The girl whined. Richie was extremely close to drilling out his ear drums. Her voice was an annoying boston accent, her r's not pronounced at all.

"It's called Bar Black Delia." The other girl said, coming up besides the other. Unlike the other one, this one was much taller and paler. She was also wearing baggy clothes, where as the other one looked like she was wearing spandex.

"Right, do you know where Bar Black is?" The girl asked, chomping away at her gum again. Richie blinked.

"Try main street, follow that road and when you come to the intersection take a right and then just keep walking straight." He said, gesturing out the window. The girl smiled.

"Thanks!" She said and walked off, while the other girl stayed there. After the other girl was out the door, the second girl let out a strangled moan.

"Please tell me there's ear plugs somewhere around here, if I have to hear her whine one more time about her heals I will shoot her!" She said, then looked at Richie almost pleadingly. Richie cracked a very small smile and shook his head.

"Sorry." He said. The girl groaned again and followed after the shorter girl. Richie shook his head to himself and continued working on his homework. It wasn't long that he was working though before Virgil came in.

"Hey Richie, what are you doing here?" Virgil asked, coming in and sitting on the small torn up sofa that was on the wall opposing Richie's desk.

"Nothing was happening, so I figured I just do my homework. Besides if anything major comes up, I'll know." Richie said, tapping his brain. Virgil nodded.

"Okay..." He said, letting the sentence hang, not really sure what else to say.

"So...have fun with Daisy?" Richie asked, switching from the science homework to the one page English essay he was supposed to write.

"Fine, we just mostly stayed at her place and talked." Virgil said. Richie felt something then. It was almost like he was jealous about Virgil and Daisy being togetherunder the same roofand alone. I mean, sure he did the same thing with Virgil, but that was different. They were _just_ friends (as Richie had to remind himself numerous times) but Virgil liked Daisy. And for some reason, that made Richie feel like his chest had liquified and sloshed down to the soles of his shoes. He didn't know why he was feeling this way after all. _They were only friends._ Though Richie had a feeling that he, himself, wanted something more. He knew it wasn't right at all. It was nearly un-heard of in this city. A gay teenage couple, much less an inter-racial one. Not that he thought any of that matter like his dear old father, it's just. What would people think? Would they look at him differently when he walked down the halls at school? When he was around Virgil? Yes, chances are they would. And he didn't want to risk losing a friend. The only one he had more importantly. His chest however, was still sloshing around in his shoes.


	4. Yet again

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Static Shock, because if I did I would probably make my 'Charlie' character real and put her in there, then I would confirm the idea that Richie and Virgil do, _in fact_ , have a 'thing' for each other. Also there would be some changes. Static Shock is too damn censored, it would be more 'real'... Plus you know what? I would put that short chick from the last chapter in there! I know it would annoy Richie but you know what? That's based of a real person I can't stand so I want her gone!

**My Claimer:** Want a good idea of how each character would look if the popped out of the television (I know I sure as hell would! Not to mention that'd be wicked...cartoons coming out of the television...OH SWEET IS THAT!)

Virgil: A younger Lenny Cravitz (don't ask, that's what first popped into my head)/ or Julito McCullum

Richie: Aaron Carter (Lmfao, I'm sorry that's what first came to mind...not to mention if Richie were a real person not an animation, that would be him)

Daisy: A cross between Cassy Steel and Andrea Lewis...having mostly Andrea Lewis qualities. (the only thing of Cassy's is Daisy's small size)

Okay I know I say my writing sucks...and well I think it does. I have a lot of other stories that go into much more detail and more in depth...but basically I'm my own worst critic...even when I'm playing my guitar or cooking...yea...

I LOVE reviews, you don't know how happy it makes me to read onor looking at my story on the site and finding out I got another review..It makes me feel so freakin' special

Me: Don't even start Wry!

Anyway, thanks again!

**Warnings:** Self-Injury (SI), Slash, Abuse, all that good shit.

**Reviews...I love them what can I say...then again I also love sushi and being a pot head (cut to scene where I'm playing with pots and pans...putting a pot on my head, officially making myself a pot head)**

**D.E. Lewis: ** Thanks for the review! I know I really need to learn to space up my paragraphs, but the only I'll normally do that is when it's a change of who's perception I'm switching too...I've actually been told many time but I just don't learn (Each of my personalities slap my hand at this...Wry however using a whip...) But in my actual STORIES I've written that are near 300 pages long I have broken up the paragraphs, but for some reason I just can't make the connection between a shorted story and a novel...oh well

**SnakeMistress:** You should meet my little sister...She's obsessed with snakes..She was holding one over the summer a long time ago (it was a garden snake) and she was holding it so tight that it's eyes were bugging out! Cruel, but so hilarious!...maybe not that hilarious but I thought it was...anyway. Thanks for the review too! (I break out doing happy dance)

...Maybe Virgil should cheer Richie up (quickly writes scene...Let's just say it includes Virgil, Richie...and a hot tub...BWUAHHAAA THE SUSPENSE!) Lol.

**mo:** Hmm...I never really thought about it that way...Thanks! And I personally think all cartoons are too censored. Except for Stripperella. That was just odd as all hell..moving on! I'm glad and not so glad that it 'hurt' for you to read some of the first chapter. I'm writing from personal experience. Well most of it some of it just comes from the depths of my sick and twisted mind. Or can it even be considered a mind anymore...Oh well, getting back to point. If I write a story or even a song that makes someone feel something that strikes a bell, I feel accomplished. Because after all that is the main goal of writing a story like this- To show people what can go on. But I'm also disheartened by making you feel that. I mean a writer doesn't want a reader to feel un comfortable or that their story is hitting to close to home if that doesn't work for the reader (it might for you, I don't know). You know what I'm just going to stop rambling right now because I am making no sense what so ever. Anyway thanks for the review, as always their very much appreciated!

Oh and does anyone want a hint as to what's coming? Well (nervous laughter) Richie's birthday is coming up but it's not going to be what it's planned to! And I should shut up now other wise I'll give EVERYTHING away.

Now to the story!

Richie stared up at his ceiling. It was one of those pop-corned ceilings that were just a little bit to cheezy for his tastes. Then again it was like ever since him and his 'family' moved into the house when he was six. He was really should be asleep right now. It was sometime after midnight. Though he was coming used to the fatigue. He's dealt with getting only a few hours of sleep for a good three months now. But that doesn't mean he still doesn't enjoy getting a good night's sleep.

Richie let out a small sigh, turning over onto his right side. He could now clearly see through the window. It was dark outside, with a bright full moon. The trees that were scattered in his backyard were the only things that were green. The grass had long since died and become a pale brown. If it was darker though the grass would match the bark of the numerous large oak trees. When he was a little kid, there was a tire swing underneath the largest one. It had been taken down last year. It was odd watching the swing being taken down. Almost like it was taking away a small part of his child hood. He had spent so much time on it. Just swinging. Back then he was fully content with that. Just staying outside all day without a car in the world. Times have definitely changed. Now he's got to worry about school, home life, the fact that he's getting to the age where he should get a job and of course...the typical teenage drama. Though he had more drama then what was needed.

Richie turned over again, this time away from the window and to the direction of his door. This was the same thing he did every night. Tossing and turning, not being able to sleep. An idea then popped into his head. When he had cut himself this morning he felt tired after...maybe if he did it again he would sleep. The idea appealed to him. Being able to stay awake during class and learn what he needed to pass his tests.

Richie got up from his bed and quietly walked out of his room and to the bathroom that was down the hall. His father wasn't home yet, so he didn't' know why he was quiet. Maybe he didn't want _himself_ to know what he was doing. Almost like if he didn't hear it, despite he was seeing it, he wasn't the one doing it. The other half of him was.

Richie got into the bathroom and flicked on the light. It was a bright neon one that made him squint. Despite the surgeon's light he opened the medicine cabinet. He knew for a fact that his dad used only the older style of razor. The ones that were called 'safety' razors and had one long strip only, then a small plastic covering over it. He just looked over the cabinet with his eyes before spotting about four or five lying on the bottom shelf behind a tube of tooth paste. His father wouldn't be able to tell if one was gone. So Richie took one. He took one and slipped the cardboard cover that was over it off. He then shut the medicine cabinet, flipped off the light and walked back to his room. Silent again. Once he was in his room he shut the door without making a noise and locked it, then walked over to his bed. Richie sat down on the bed cross-legged, with the razor in the small space his legs had created. He didn't know how he was going to get the actual razor out, but he saw his dinner plate on the bedside table. He could use the steak knife to pop off the plastic top, then the razor blade should come right out. So that's what he did, picked up the steak knife and began to peal off the thick white plastic covering over the blade. It was easy enough. He got the tip of the knife in the small space between the razor and the plastic bump, then just lifted up on the knife. He had managed to get the plastic part off but in the process broke off the end of the steak knife. Richie stared with small amazement down to the broken steak knife. Apparently he had more strength then he though. Forgetting the knife and going back to the razor, he picked it up off of the two pegs that had held it still attached to the white handle of the razor. It had fell onto the comforter of his bed and he stared at it for a moment. The knife was still in his right hand and the remains of the plastic razor in his left. There the razor was. Just lying on the blue comforter. It was a great contrast and the paper light razor didn't even make the fabric scrunch under it's minute weight.

Richie put the razor remains into his trash bin which was next to his bed and put the knife back onto the dinner plate. He then without another thought picked up the razor and did what he was starting to grow fond of.

Richie woke up to the sound of someone tapping on his window. Which only meant one person. Virgil. Richie, who thankfully had his back to the window opened his eyes lethargically. It was two in the afternoon. His blue eyes bugged out slightly at the notion of it being this late and almost sprang up from his bed. But his noticed his sleeve was rolled up, showing off his blood-stained arm. He rolled down his sleeve and discreetly put the razor under his pillow, then moved the comforter to hid the blood stained sheet. He then turned around and looked at Virgil. There he was, skillfully balancing on the trilliaceae that was outside his window. He was in a sense risking his life just to see him. Even though that wasn't what Virgil was directly doing, it made Richie feel a smidgen happier. If that was possible now.

Richie opened his window and Virgil climbed in.

"Man can you sleep like a log." Virgil said, sitting down on Richie's bed across from the room's owner. Richie nodded and shut the window.

"I guess so." He said, then rubbed his eyes with his right hand.

"Anyway, I just came by to ask if you wanted to go to the movies." He said. Richie, who was still tired just gave a nod.

"Why didn't you just call?" He asked, slightly embarrassed the Virgil woke him up in the manner that he did.

"I did. Twice, anyway if you don't want to go that's cool, I'll ask Daisy." Virgil said off handly. Richie's eye involuntarily twitched at that, but Virgil didn't notice.

"No I'll go, just give me like ten minutes." Richie said quickly. Virgil raised his eyebrow and then just nodded. Richie got up off his bed and quickly grabbed some clean clothes.

"Wait- Did you see my dad's car or not?" Richie asked suddenly, looking up from a pile of shirts.

"No, he's not home. That's why I came up to your window." Virgil said. Richie mentally let out a sigh of relief and grabbed his clean clothes then looked at Virgil expectantly.

"Do you mind?" He asked. Virgil who seemed to snap out of his thoughts just nodded and left the room. Not even asking a question when the door clicked from being un-locked as he exited.

Richie and Virgil exited the movie theater, enthusiastically talking about the movie they had just seen. That was it. There had been no other conversation and it appealed to Richie. No talk of school, not talk of families and no talk of daisy. That was one of the most appealing things of the day. But he just had to jinx it. Because the minute he silently thanked the fact that there had been no mention of her, Virgil mentioned her.

"I'll have to take Daisy to see it some other time." Virgil said. Again, Richie involuntarily twitched. Virgil didn't notice that time either because he was looking forward and walking, while Richie was slightly behind him.

"You really like her don't you." Richie said trying his hardest not to sound bitter.

"Yea...I do." Virgil said with a 'dreamy' tone. Richie's mind snickered at that remark and Richie resisted the urge to slap himself across the face. Richie left it at that, but Virgil continued.

"When I was jealous of her hanging around with other guys I knew I had something for her." He said in the same tone. Richie mentally rolled his eyes and just nodded in real life. He wished Virgil would stop talking about her right about...now.


	5. Only half of the idea

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Static Shock, because if I did then I would confirm the idea that Richie and Virgil do, _in fact_ , have a 'thing' for each other. Also there would be some changes. Static Shock is too damn censored, it would be more 'real'... Plus I would fix the edges on the drawing. Have you ever noticed that it looks abstract?

**My Claimer:** The Characters look like:

Virgil: A younger Lenny Cravitz (don't ask, that's what first popped into my head)/ or Julito McCullum

Richie: Aaron Carter (Lmfao, I'm sorry that's what first came to mind...not to mention if Richie were a real person not an animation, that would be him)

Daisy: A cross between Cassy Steel and Andrea Lewis...having mostly Andrea Lewis qualities. (the only thing of Cassy's is Daisy's small size)

Okay I know I say my writing sucks...and well I think it does. I have a lot of other stories that go into much more detail and more in depth...but basically I'm my own worst critic...even when I'm playing my guitar or cooking...yea...

I LOVE reviews, you don't know how happy it makes me to read onor looking at my story on the site and finding out I got another review..It makes me feel so freakin' special

Me: Don't even start Wry!

Anyway, thanks again!

**Warnings:** Self-Injury (SI), Slash, Abuse, all that good shit.

**Reviews...Only two this time...Though I did update within a two day period...So one a day...that's fine...**

**Snake Mistress:** Virgil definitely has a thick skull...If Richie probably spelled everything out for him her probably wouldn't notice...he's truly clueless. He should replace Alicia Silverstone or whatever her name is. Anyway had a lizard once. It was a little Anole (sp?)...But I had two male ones and one kinda killed the other O.O. Let me tell 'ya, lizard corpses are disgusting. Their eyes are all gone and it's just like a black hole and their skin is really loose...ewwie!

**Kari Anna:** I used chest because when you get the feeling it's not your heart. It's like your rib cadge was emptied and the contents fell down to your toes. At least for me anyway. I'm also a stickler for proper English and grammar and I considered being a English teacher as well...But I'm just a little bit to strict (even though I may not necessarily write in that way, it's how I am in real life) with grammar and pronunciation. I'd have to work on a military base and personally I don't like uniforms ;-). Oh and please call me Charlie, not a big fan of the name I choose on here...

To the Story:

Richie was out patrolling with Virgil. Though really he wasn't. He was sitting on top of a roof top looking down at an alley way by himself. Virgil was the one really patrolling. He was thinking about what Virgil said earlier.

_"When I was jealous of her hanging around with other guys I knew I had something for her." _ The sentence echoed in his mind. Was that was Richie was? Jealous of Daisy and Virgil? He couldn't be. He didn't like Virgil...well in that way At least. There was another explanation for why he was feeling the way he was. It could be the fact that Richie had know Virgil for longer and now it was like Richie didn't even matter. Maybe it was even his more then screwed up mind looking for some constant in his life and now it was being taken away. He didn't know. The genius was at a loss for answers. A first if Richie's ever seen one.

Richie moved his dangling feet back and forth, looking at the scenery. Beyond the numerous buildings was a large hill that had an extremely tall black cast iron fence going around it. It was a cemetery, Dakota City's only cemetery to be more precise. He could see a small party of black cloaked figures surrounding one spot, and then one white dot. A funeral was taking place. It's amazing, it truly is. To think that at the same time someone is dying-or being buried- and someone somewhere is being born at the same time. Hard to think that the two could happen nearly in unison. Though on average a person dies every eight seconds and a baby is born every five.

Richie let out a sigh and turned to look to his right. He couldn't see Virgil but he knew he was somewhere in the general direction. Keyword was somewhere. As odd as it sounds Richie wanted to stay away from Virgil now. Well now that he's fighting this feeling in his gut. Maybe if he just stayed away for a long period of time it would disappear all together. Hopefully that is. No guarantees should be made.

Virgil knew he should be patrolling but he wasn't. Instead he was watching his best friend. He was discreetly hidden behind the large air vent that was on the same roof. Only the tops of his hair and the upper part of his head (eyes included) peaked out. He had to admit. Richie was acting odd right now. He had seemed normal the whole time he was with him. But once Richie was alone he looked really despondent. Virgil assumed it was just the fact of something at home. Virgil had a slither of an idea about what as going on but nothing more. It was worse a while back, then it lightened up and looked now as if it had completely stopped. Maybe it was just sports like Richie was saying. Virgil didn't know what to think about Richie right now, he didn't even know what to really think about himself.

Richie flicked one of the numerous small grey pebbles that scattered the roof and watch it bounce forward a little and fall off the edge of the building. He watched with his blue eyes as the pebble then free fell to the ground and ended up shattering. At least from what he was seeing from nearly fifty feet above ground.

Richie's ears caught sound of a small movement, like a shuffled walk and looked behind him. There was Virgil. Richie gave a small smile, then one a friend would give upon seeing their other best friend(s).

"Hey V, why aren't you patrolling?" He asked, truly a little baffled.

"Why aren't you?" Virgil replied, coming up next to Richie. Richie gave a small nod.

"Fair enough. Anyway it doesn't seem like anything much is going on. We must be having a calm or something." Richie said. Virgil nodded, looking slightly baffled.

"A calm is permanent...right?" He asked not quite sure. Richie gave a small laugh as he stood up.

"No a calm is what comes before a large storm. Like before their's a big rainstorm the air is always really calm, get it now?" He asked. Virgil then gave a more enthusiastic nod.

"Now I get it. Well it doesn't look like there's really anything to do, just wanna grab a burger down at burger fool?" Virgil asked, hopping back onto his disk.

"Sure." Richie said, replacing his helmet and staring up his boots. Virgil started off to the direction of a alley way near the closet burger fool and Richie followed after.

Richie had a hard time keeping the soda from coming out of his nostrils. Virgil had just managed to somehow trip over himself and fell right into the ball pit where a bunch of toddlers were playing. It was truly comical to him. He still struggled to keep the soda contained in his mouth and the second he stopped laughing- even though it was just for a millisecond - managed to swallow the contents. He then began to calm down, his laughter slowly subsiding.

"I'm sorry, here." He heard Virgil say, giving back a ball to a little boy. The boy smiled and took the small plastic ball and ran back into the ball pit to continue playing. Virgil then shook his head at himself and found his way back to the table.

"Maybe I should lend you my armor, you certainly can't trip with metal over your feet." He said. Virgil did a mock laugh, then a small smile and moved on to eating- more like wolfing down- his burger. Richie just watched with a slightly raised eyebrow, afraid that he might get splattered with ketchup. Virgil didn't really seem to notice and the minute he put the one forth of the left over burger back on his tray looked up.

"What?" He asked innocently. Richie shook his head giving a small laugh and returned to eating his food.


	6. Sadly enough Times change

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Static Shock, because if I did then I would confirm the idea that Richie and Virgil do, _in fact_ , have a 'thing' for each other...plus I would do some other things to the show to make it more to my likeing (wink)

**My Claimer:** The Characters look like:

Virgil: A younger Lenny Cravitz (don't ask, that's what first popped into my head)/ or Julito McCullum

Richie: Aaron Carter (Lmfao, I'm sorry that's what first came to mind...not to mention if Richie were a real person not an animation, that would be him)

Daisy: A cross between Cassy Steel and Andrea Lewis...having mostly Andrea Lewis qualities. (the only thing of Cassy's is Daisy's small size)

**Warnings:** Self-Injury (SI), Slash, Abuse, all that good shit also Language. Oh and this chapter might be a little more on the sucky side then normally because I just bought a life down at Wal-Mart ( I snuck in hehe) so it's keeping me kinda busy. That's also why it took me a while to get this chapter up...that and the ever so annoying WRITER'S BLOCK!...Those genius people should really make a cure for that-- HEY MAYBE I'LL MAKE RICHIE MAKE ONE!

Wry: Shut the fuck up, your rambling.

Me: (looks ashamed and slumps down in computer chair) I was only trying to put in a filler...

Wry: Like they care, just write.

Me: (Gives Wry an Evil glare and writes.)

(Charlie pops up and starts beating Wry over the head with a frozen waffle... Let's just say that by the time she was done it was strawberry coloured :-) )

**Reviews...I have a review fetish I also have a hot finnish guy fetish (drools over The 69 Eyes. Their all so god damn hot! (Drool drips from chin) WHY DO ALL THE HOT ONES HAVE TO BE FROM FINNLAND OR GAY? WHY?)**

**Snake Mistress:**...THE EVIL BALL BITS OF DEATH! Especially the ones that used to have at The King of Burgers (Burger King). (Pulls ball out of shoe) God damn it, I still havn't gotten rid of all of them! (sigh)...great...And did the spying really help? Is Virgil's ego finally deflating? More importantly why am I asking questions I already know the answer to?...Hmm.

p.s. incase you guys don't get it, Richie fell out of his bed at the line "he felt a small feeling in the pit of his stomach before he **fell **into dreamland. " Hense as to why I put "fell into dreamland" vs. something else. Also that's why he "fell" asleep. He got knocked on the head...geez I abuse him so much :-P

**dadsnavygirl831:** Thanks for the review! I really abust Richie don't I...Poor baby (hugs imaginary Richie too). And as for Virgil...well GRR (strangles imaginary Virgil) YOU STUPID IDIOT! LOOK HARDER YOU DUMB F (censored) K.

Don't you just hate those damnable censors! I really got to get a shirt that says "They tried to Censor me...But I wore out the bleeper!". Ha...I gotta look for that!

**Emily:** Thanks for the review! E-mail? WHERE'S THE E-MAIL!. Gah! I love e-mail (hugs e-mail...even though you can't I found out a way to!) I looked through all my folder's but didn't find an e-mail...I'll look again...Nope not there. :'-(.

**Megagirl14045:** Thank you! I will. See a pretty 6th chapter just for you! lol.

_**CHEAK OUT "THE 69 EYES" THEY KICK ASS!**_

Story:

'Don't cry you stupid fuck! Don't fucking cry you god damn weak low life!' his mind berated, repeating the harsh statement over and over again. Just like every single blow that his father got. Yet he sat on the ground, not doing anything. He could feel the kicks that he was receiving, oh yes. As a matter of fact that pain was nearly un-bearable and he felt near crying. Hence why the harsh line repeated over and over again in his head. That's all he heard though. He didn't really hear the insults his father was yelling at him, only the lines that were being repeated numerous times.

His father must of kicked him in his left arm because it was searing with pain, feeling like someone had just burned the whole surface. Richie bit down on his lip harder, repeating the phrase louder in his head. Truth be told the statement wasn't helping, it was doing quite the opposite. But it was true to him.

He bit his lip harder as the phrase became louder to him inside of his mind.

Richie couldn't move, couldn't feel and could barley blink and breath. He heard something, he didn't know what. It could of been someone pounding at his window again, or him breathing against the sheets. He couldn't decipher which. His head, really the only thing he could feel, hurt to an extent where he wanted to shoot himself if it would stop the ache. He prayed the noise would stop and that he would go back into the numb world of dreaming. He prayed that he would stay there. Even though if he couldn't really feel and you can't feel in dreams, isn't he living a dream? Or would it be classified under a nightmare.

Ouch. That just made his head hurt worse.

Richie managed to figure out how to roll over and bed, and did. His head hurt a little more and he felt a small feeling in the pit of his stomach before he fell into dreamland.

He was staring at the underneath of his bed. He knew that because he could see his shoes and a few books that were covered in shadows. He knew that was the underneath of his bed, but a greater question was how had he ended up on the floor?

Richie coughed, only lightly though because it hurt him to do so. He then rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. What time was it? What day was it? Where was the aspirin? Those were all questions that were coarsing through his still extremely sore mind...

Two Days Later (Saturday)-

Richie didn't want to go. He had weighed the pro's and con's in his head. If he went, it would be fishy (pun intended) that he didn't swim or take off the zip-up sweater he had on. But if he didn't go then it would seem odd- After all he loved swimming. He didn't know what to do. The thoughts in his head were conflicting against one another so much he thought that he would literally split into two separate people. It wasn't an easy choice to make. Even though he hadn't seen Virgil outside of school for a while. That alone was on purpose, but V calling and inviting Richie to the beach was just too nice of a statement. Richie just nodded, then upon realizing that Virgil couldn't see him replied.

"Sure.." He said. On the other end it sounded like Virgil had breathed out a sigh of relief. Richie was pretty sure it was too.

"Okay I'll be there in a half hour, be ready!" Virgil said and clicked the phone off. Richie didn't hang up right away, just sort of held it a inch or two away from his ear while staring ahead. He had just told V he'd go with him...To the beach...And he can't show off half of him. _'Just great. I'm such a stupid fuck I just told Virgil I'd go swimming. What the hell am I supposed to? Call him up and say that I can't go? Oh yea, that'd go over like a fart in church.'_ Richie bitterly thought. He was so sick of this. So sick of everything in all reality. But it was a sweet gesture on Virgil's part. And if Richie had declined or called back to cancel. It would be extremely rude. As much as Richie hated to admit it, he didn't want to push Virgil _that_ far away.

Richie hung up the phone and lazily rubbed his eyes. Well he said he was going. And he was going to try and enjoy himself. After all, Virgil went out of his way to call Richie up and invite him along. Sure he was already going with Daisy and Freida- but still. It made Richie feel slightly better to know that Virgil _had_ cared enough to ask him to tag along.

Richie looked out the large bay window, waiting for Virgil to pull up. He kept looking for the old beat up Ford, but couldn't find it. Virgil had just gotten his license a while ago and had been saving for a car since he was fourteen, but sadly the old rust bucket was all he could afford- Even with two-hundred dollars from his father.

Richie sighed and looked over at the clock. It was Four in the afternoon already. Virgil was supposed to be there an hour ago.

"Guess he isn't coming..." Richie said sadly as he got up off the couch. It hurt him mentally to know that Virgil hadn't come after all. Even after an hour.

Richie sighed and trudged up the stairs, the duffle bag loosely dangling from his still sore shoulder. That wasn't right. It wasn't right for Virgil to not come. He had never done that before. Then again, times change. Sadly enough.


	7. S'mores

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Static Shock, because if I did then I would confirm the idea that Richie and Virgil do, _in fact_ , have a 'thing' for each other...plus I would do some other things to the show to make it more to my liking (wink)

**My Claimer:** The Characters look like:

Virgil: A younger Lenny Cravitz (don't ask, that's what first popped into my head)/ or Julito McCullum

Richie: Aaron Carter (Lmfao, I'm sorry that's what first came to mind...not to mention if Richie were a real person not an animation, that would be him)

Daisy: A cross between Cassy Steel and Andrea Lewis...having mostly Andrea Lewis qualities. (the only thing of Cassy's is Daisy's small size)

**Warnings:** Self-Injury (SI), Slash, Abuse, all that good shit. Also Language.

**Reviews...you can't just buy them anywhere, they come from special people with no lives. Then again what does that make the author:**

**(Charlie does funky dance and sings "nama na na nama nama nama nama nama" over and over again.) I have two review pages nama nama nama nama! WHOOT!**

**SnakeMistress:** Thanks for reviewing! But, I didn't steel them, they followed me! XD GAH!. Their so annoying (berates ball that's currently begging for her kiwi) MY KIWI! (holds Kiwi close)...yea...anyway lol, I should say I'm asking those questions for dramatic suspense O.O Good idea...hmm Why does Virgil keep calling Richie? Why was he late? **WHY** is Virgil's ego so huge! Well I don't even know the answer to that one so...yea...And sorry, but keep on reading...No good reason ..or at least for the first part ...I feel bad for Richie (tear). (Hands imaginary Richie a tub of ice cream) Better?

Imaginary Richie: (Looks at Charlie through sore body and a black eye)...Not even close...I WANT PEPPERMINT!

(Author is blown back from Richie's loud voice. Her hair is wind blown and her eyes are stuck open)...Uhh...Okay I guess I'll go get peppermint (tries to blink)

...I can't find peppermint!

Richie: Gimmie peppermint!

Me:...uhh how about I go and steal Jyrki, Jussi, Timo-Timo, Archzie and Bazie! (the 69 eyes).

Richie: (large smile) Okay, their all mine.

Me: Hell no, I'm just giving myself a reason to go and stalk them! Screw you! (chucks oreo ice cream at Richie and goes off in search of Jyrki and Jussi)

**darkbunnie:** Thanks for reviewing! Refer to the above dialogue...I'm trying to make up for all my abuse towards him...but...he's umm...snotty?

Richie: (B (censored) H.)

Me: O.O Richie! Watch your language. Now I have a midnight flight so I have to leaving dahhling!

Richie: (incoherent mumbling)

Me: Toodles! Whoot! I'm off to see the 69 eyes!

**Red turtle:** All I can say is thank you! Oh and I live in New Hampshire (only about a half hour from the Mass. border) And I hate boston accents XD. Un-fortunedently, about half the people in my classes at school talk with them (pulls out hair) GAH! But yea, thanks again. That review meant a lot to me. And yea, I am only 13..though get me in a conversation and I could easily be mistaken for about 40 (sigh). But I think I look about 15 or 16...Even been asked If I was 18 before O.O. But a prodostant is like a mix of catholic and Christian (that's the only way I can think of to describe it.) Though right now I'm kind of in my agnostic state (Agnostic studied a variety of religions but doesn't know if either of them are true) though I do like Buddhism and Wicca. Ah and the glorious teenage angst...I hate it! But yea, un fortundently it's one of my healthier outlets. And I am a lard ass if you look at me, I'm not one of those skinny as hell chicks who starve themselves. This story is amazing? Wow, I just thought of it as something I scribbled down in my free time, considering I have so many other things out that are so much better (just not on this site). And Richie was smoking, because him (clears throat) like me, won't smoke in the house. Even though his father's a smoker, he doesn't' want to give him any reason to think he is. And in this story (back tracking here) I think I can get the teeny-bopper angst crap down because how Richie is-- is kinda like me. Al though not really, my mom just gets piss drunk and passes out. And my dad-- he lives about an hour away...which reminds me I need to 'touch base' again...haven't' talked to him in about two months now...Anyway! Thanks again!

**Moonjava:** Thankies for the review and the compliments. And as for Richie...I offered to give him ice cream (read reply to Snake Mistress) but he was being a snotty little a (censored) e. F (censored) G Censors! god:-). Anyway, thanks again!

Story: (Now keep in mind I'm stuck on hyper right now so I can't really write a depressing chapter, so I'm going to make it happy (rainbow appears in sky)...Not that happy! (rainbow disappears and bunnies appear) Nope, no bunnies (Bunnies die and their corpses lay around) Yea, that happy!

Readers: ...She's looney..

Author's Personalities: Yea, Charlie's kind of reigning back here. (Everyone looks to see Milly trying to beat up Charlie...but Charlie is winning...Damn her hubcap earrings!)

Story:

Richie couldn't concentrate the next day at church (Gah! The occult!...sorry but I'm scared of church...I mean seriously. Drink the blood of Christ? Isn't drinking blood an occult thing?) he kept zoning out. This was the one thing that him and his family did together and where he was safe from harms way. Though after church they went out for a brunch at a local diner in which chaos would normally erupt. He didn't know if it was the impending fight the was causing him to drift off or the fact that when he called Virgil - Virgil had totally blown him off.

Had Richie done something? He couldn't think so. He was nice on the phone right? He's been civil towards Virgil. So what was wrong?

_'Maybe Virgil's just p.m.s-ing.'_ A voice inside of him said. He quickly shook that off though for fear of becoming legally insane. If he was hearing voice he didn't know what would be next. Yet as soon as he had done that, a part of him was trying to convince himself that he was not looney. What a load of good that good.

Richie shifted his position so as to appear that he was listening to the pastor. When in all reality he couldn't care any less. He tiredly rubbed his eyes, feeling as if he just wanted to go, curl up and sleep for ever. Of course, the more the pastor droned the more that idea appealed to him.

_'Just a few minutes of sleep. All I need.'_ He though but was violently awaken by the sound of a horn. _'What the--' _

Richie's eyes flew open and he was surprised to find himself in his living room. For some reason his eyes glanced over to the clock that was on the wall and saw that it was three.

Richie blinked and looking around confusedly. Was church and what happened before a dream? But it just seemed so real.

The horn honked again and without further ado, Richie sprang up from his seat and rushed out of the house after locking the door. Sure enough, Virgil was there with both of the girls. Waiting.

He had come after all.

Freida grabbed Richie by the wrists and tried to pull him up off the blanket. She noticed that he wasn't going to budge, but didn't notice the slight wince that appeared on his face as she tugged. Thankfully enough though Daisy and Virgil were already swimming, so they couldn't of seen.

"Come on Richie, you can't just sit there the whole day." Freida whined, giving up on trying to pull him to his feet.

"I can and I will." Richie said with a small smile. Freida let out a frustrated sigh and stalked off to the shore line where Virgil and Daisy were waiting. Richie however, just sighed and fell back onto the towel, closing his eyes. The sun did feel awfully nice...maybe just a small cat nap. He reasoned that would be fair enough.

"COLD!" Richie shouted, sitting straight up. He looked around and saw Virgil standing right above him- empty pail in his hands.

"Virgil!" Richie shouted and began chasing after his friend. That was not nice! He was sleeping! Virgil had no right to pour FREEZING cold water on him!

Richie and Virgil ran around the beach only a gap of a foot or two between them.

"You just looked so peaceful! And there was the bucket of water. I couldn't resist!" Virgil yelled over to Richie while trying to speed up. Richie just laughed and stopped running, while Virgil kept on going. It was funny. Almost like Virgil was running from the pack of pigmy mummy zombies from the movie The Mummy 2. It was hilarious.

Richie doubled over in laughter at the sight of Virgil still running madly around.

Later -

The fire that was going crackled and each had a stick with a marshmallow attached. Virgil was already munching away on his third s'more, while Richie had only had one as well as the girls. Virgil was really wolfing them down.

"V slow down before you choke." Richie said with a small laugh, taking the stick away from the fire and checking the marshmallow.

"But they are so good!" Virgil said, stuffing the fourth one into his mouth. Daisy was watching transfixed with a look of - amusement and disgust on her face. How could he just stuff it in there and swallow after only a few chews?

Richie laughed to himself and put the marshmallow on the gram-cracker. He then began adding the chocolate and then added the other gram cracker. Officially making a s'more. He took a cautious bite and enjoyed it. It tasted good.

"This was a great idea Daisy." Richie said after swallowing his first bite. Not to mention the fire also helped dry his still damp shirt.

Daisy gave a kind smile, and began eating her s'more. Virgil was starting to make his fifth. As Richie slowly nibbled away at his s'more, he like Daisy, was too surprised at how Virgil ate them. You'd think the way he was just eating them he'd choke. But no.

Virgil then stuffed his fifth s'more into his mouth and actually chewed with his mouth open, allowing for a valid "Eww" or "Gross" from everyone else.


	8. Randi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Static Shock, because if I did then I would confirm the idea that Richie and Virgil do, _in fact_ , have a 'thing' for each other...plus I would do some other things to the show to make it more to my liking (wink)

**My Claimer:** The Characters look like:

Virgil: A younger Lenny Cravitz (don't ask, that's what first popped into my head)/ or Julito McCullum

Richie: Aaron Carter (Lmfao, I'm sorry that's what first came to mind...not to mention if Richie were a real person not an animation, that would be him)

Daisy: A cross between Cassy Steel and Andrea Lewis...having mostly Andrea Lewis qualities. (the only thing of Cassy's is Daisy's small size)

**Warnings:** Self-Injury (SI), Slash, Abuse, all that good shit. Also Language.

**Reviews...My blubbery minions eat them. And the more they get, the more blubber they have. And if they don't have enough blubber...well... (looks over to pile of bones that were once a story reader who didn't review)**

**Kari Anna-** Confusing you? Well I confused myself, but as I said I wasn't in a depressed mood so it didn't come out as great as I would like it to.

I hate cold water being poured on myself to wake up...but it's tied with my little sister using a fog horn and blowing my ear drum out (looks for ear drum)

I know drinking blood is a occult thing, it's a rhetorical question. What I meant was the church wants you to stay away from everything evil. (now the occult is considered evil). Yet, they want you to drink "the blood" of Christ. I also know that it's really whine and all of that...but...I mean, the church is just so fucking full of hypocrites it's ridiculous!

**Estel Baggins-** Thank you!

**Pita-** "I know drinking blood is a occult thing, it's a rhetorical question. What I meant was the church wants you to stay away from everything evil. (now the occult is considered evil). Yet, they want you to drink "the blood" of Christ. I also know that it's really whine and all of that...but...I mean, the church is just so fucking full of hypocrites it's ridiculous!"...and when I used to go to church it was red whine...oh well. Thankies!

**Moonjava-** Thankies..again...I wouldn't say that Richie was per say cheering up a little, he was more like pretending. Oh well, his minds just as confusing as mine..I should hire a detective.

**Sailor Vegenta-** (beats Virgil over the head) MOUTH CLOSED WHILE EATING AND DRINKING!. I have berated him many times over this, but sadly he does not listen (continues to beat Virgil to a pulp)

You. have. never. had. a. S'MORE? (shoves s'mores down throat) EAT! THEY ARE YUMMY! Oh and really? Happy Birthday! (confetti falls from sky and noise makers go off)

People: Where's the cake?

Me: (glares at Virgil)

Virgil: (mouth covered with frosting) What?

**Snake Mistress-** lmfao I wouldn't be surprised if that was true...Though I'm thinking it has something to do with his dread locks (his hair looks dreaded in the cartoons). Because anyone with dread locks are the epitome of cool . And yes Virgil did come. I was debating what to write. And I decided to make Richie feel a little happier. I have been abusing him too much. (sad face)

**Red Turtle-** Wee! Someone's coming to visit me! Yayerz! And my mom's the one that smokes and passes out drunk, plays betty crocker and all that shit. All I can say is...I follow by example...even though I hate her with every fiber of my being! GAH!

(Note to readers: I just now realized that this story can be triggering to some people...(clears throat) Sorry, don't really mean it to be.)

**My update**: Sorry that I haven't been updating a lot. A lot of crap has happened in my life recently. I won't go into detail, but I have a lot of things currently tieing me up...so...yea...Again, I'm extremly sorry about the lack of delay's and the fact that my writing is a little more off than usual.

Story:

Richie tapped his pencil against his notebook, staring at the clock longingly. Only fourteen more minutes and he was free to move onto the last class of the day.

He anxiously sighed and looked back down to his notebook which was supposed to be covered in notes, but was only covered in doodles. He scrunched up his nose and looked up to the chalk board at the front of the room. It was filled with chicken-scrawl style words. His nose stayed scrunched as he looked back to his notebook. 'Screw it...' He though, and continued doodling. The room was so silent that he could hear the annoying tick tock from the clock, and to him at that moment it sounded like the beat of a drum that was playing a march of death. He grumbled under his breath and continued outlining what ever it was he had drawn. It looked like a chicken crossed with a salt shaker...

There was a loud banging noise and Richie's head snapped up to see a girl standing in the door way with the principal. The girl was tall maybe 5'9 or so with long choppy brown hair, with bright red under tones. Her skin was slightly pale and her deep green eyes stood out, lightly outlined in black. Her lips were full and set into a scowl, a ring through the right side of it. Her nose was small and her eyebrow were thin and in an arch, a spiked stud through the left brow. She was wearing an slightly baggy pair of jeans, a black tank top and a very large vintage looking army green jacket. A messenger bag was strung over her right shoulder, a skateboard clutched under her left arm. It was the taller girl from the club.

"Yes Mr. Raspuchi?" The World History teacher asked.

"We have a new student for you. She decided to take a prolonged absence from the school day but is here for this class." He said and Randi scowled, muttering something under her breath. Mr. Raspuchi looked down at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Watch your tongue." He said.

"Fat balding old farts arn't supposed to be able to hear..." She said, just loud enough for the class to hear. Richie raised his eyebrows and resisted a slight laugh as the rest of the class snickered.

"Do you want two more weeks of detention?" He asked, leaning in close to her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Anyway, this is Amarandi Evelon, Armarandi please be nice for Mr. Simmons." Mr. Raspuchi said. "Amarandi/Randi" glared at Mr. Raspuchi. She just nodded and Mr. Raspuchi smiled before leaving the class room.

"Umm...Well then. Miss. Armarandi–" Mr. Simmons started as soon as the door shut.

"RANDI!" Randi shouted, looking a little flustered. Mr. Simmons just blinked.

"Randi, Please take a seat next to Richie. Richie raise, your hand." He said. Richie lazily raised his hand and Randi instantly spotted him, a small look of recognition on her face. She walked over to where he was and plopped down in the seat to his right.

"Why hello man who gives directions." She said, gently putting all of her things down on the floor.

"I'm Richie." He said. She smirked.

"And I'm Randi...So is this one of those classes that it's real easy to not be noticed?" She asked. Richie looked back up to the front where Mr. Simmons was already leaned over the desk, grading papers.

"Oh yea, I haven't done work in a while now." He said. Randi smirked again and leaned back in her chair.

"So how long have you been in Dakota City?" Richie asked, he had seen her four days ago and she was just now at school.

"Been living here almost a month now. I haven't come until today though. I get the feeling if I miss another day though, they'll send the triune officer. So I guess it's just me skipping from now on." She said, slightly chewing on her lip ring. Richie liked her, for some reason he felt different about her. Not different anxious like he did around Virgil, for some reason Randi just seemed to calm him.

"Cool. I've never skipped before." Richie said with a shrug. Randi looked up with a devious look.

"I'm ditching AP Chemistry, care to join me?" She asked raising her eyebrows up and down in a joking manner. Richie lightly smiled.

"Sure, that sounds good." He said and literally two seconds later the bell rang.

Getting out of the school had been fairly easy and Randi and Richie now calmly walked along the sidewalk, Richie was actually truly laughing along to the joke that Randi had just told.

"Good to see 'ya laughing." She said, turning to look at him. Richie furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Your laugh, it's good. I like it." Randi said with a smirk. Richie slightly blushed and looked away.

"Don't be embarrassed about it." She said. Richie looked back forward and slightly shrugged. Randi slightly laughed and pulled her hair back into a loose pony tail.

"What, may I ask is so funny?" He asked. Randi lightly shook her head.

"Who is it that you are so depressed over?" She asked. Richie stopped walking and looked at her oddly. Maybe agreeing to go with her wasn't the right idea...

"No one." He said. Randi slightly scoffed.

"Your all in a funk, your shoulders are slumped and your eyes are always wondering off, you don't talk a lot and your embarrassed about your laugh." She said.

"What does that have to do with be being so called depressed, and maybe that's just the way I am." He said in his defense. Randi held up her hands in her's.

"Chill dude, didn't mean to insult 'ya there." She said. Richie sighed and started walking again. What was it with Randi. For some reason he was just a little more at ease and felt like he could tell her anything. Though technically he's only known her for five days.

"I'm just confused I guess...There's a lot of crap in my life I shouldn't have to deal with at my age...And then there's a...umm...a relationship problem I guess." He said, shrugging and kicking a pebble.

"Listen your preaching to the choir about the having to deal thing. I mean, I have a kid." She said, shrugging. Richie looked at her.

"You have a baby?" He asked. She half-smiled.

"Yea a two year old girl." She said with a smile. Richie furrowed his brow.

"And your...?" He asked.

"Seventeen. Let's just say no more partying for me. You tend to forget not to drink your drink once you've left it unattended..." She said. Richie raised his eyebrows and looked slightly shocked.

"Anyway, enough about me and Mira. What about this relationship?" She asked. Richie shrugged, kicking another pebble.

"It's really confusing. Their my friend...my best friend...But they like someone else and don't..." He said, trying to find the right word.

"Swing your way?" Randi asked. Richie furrowed his brow, slightly biting on his lip.

"Yea." She said with a sigh. Randi smirked.

"Don't worry, I won't judge and the secret shall go with me to my grave if you wish." She said. He nodded furiously, just now realizing what he said. Hell he wasn't even sure if he was really..gay...like he had just confessed.

"Listen. Tell your friend how you feel. It'll help both of you. Trust me. It helped when I told Jessica." She said. Richie furrowed his brow for what seemed like the trillionth time that day.

"Jessica?" He asked.

"My girlfriend." She said, with a smirk.

"I'm confused." Richie said honestly.

"I'm bi. I find an attraction to both genders." She said. Richie nodded, and suddenly Randi stopped.

"Well this is my humble abode, you can stay here for a bit if you want." She offered. Richie nodded.

Randi's humble abode was an third floor apartment building, that was actually fairly nice. How she payed for it she didn't know.

"Jessica, I'm home. Brought a friend." She started to yell, but instantly quieted down when she noticed a figure asleep on the couch. The figure on the couch was a girl, maybe eighteen or so with short choppy black hair and light chocolate skin. Richie couldn't tell much else about her other then she was average weight just like Randi and that she was wearing a baggy black 'A7X' shirt and a pair of jeans. The apartment was slightly small and simply decorated. At least it was clean and didn't have beer bottles all over the place like his house currently has. Just a little off from the slightly worn out couch was a portable baby crib, with a small figure asleep inside of it.

"Shh, they must of fallen asleep." Randi said with a small smile, placing a finger to her lips and putting her things gently by the door. Richie smiled back and gently placed his things down on the floor, next to Randi's.

"So what do you want to do?" Randi asked, silently walking to where the baby was.

"I don't know, you just want to go back outside. There's a park nearby." He said. Randi looked up from the portable crib and nodded.

"I know, sometimes us three go walk around there." She said. It was amazing how much Randi changed the minute she stepped into the apartment. Just outside the door she had been funny and making him laugh, acting like a normal seventeen year old. Now she reminded him of how his mother was when he was younger. It brought a small smile to his face. There was a small stir from the portable crib as Randi gently picked up the small child who was now awake.

Richie played with Mira and Randi in the small sandbox the park had. It honestly felt good too. Being there, acting like he had not a care in the world and just the simplicity of playing in a sandbox eased him. That and Mira was adorable. She had wispy dark auburn hair that fell slightly into her deep green eyes - the same as Randi. She had dimples and when ever she smiled they showed as well as the small teeth in her mouth. She could talk, not very adamantly but could get her point across. Her voice was cute too. Richie smiled as she patted on the sand castle she just made and Randi smiled, admiring her daughters work. Apparently Jessica was 19 and was going to a community college during the day, and worked at a record store part-time. Randi was going to highschool - sort of and had a part-time job at burger fool. Jessica had come from a fairly well off family who was giving her 50,000 a year to pay for a better college, when in all reality she was going to community college and using that money along with their earned money to live. If Jessica and Randi were both scheduled to work, their neighbor would watch them. Richie could tell they would be great parents, much like his were before other substances had gotten involved. That's what Randi and him were talking about right now. They both had alcoholic parents and Randi was giving some advice to Richie about that. As for the Virgil thing. All she needed to say was 'It'll work out one way or another. Remember, telling the truth makes you feel better whereas lying gets you no where.

I guess you could say Richie had found a confidant in Randi. Someone who slightly understood what it was like to be in his possession.

"The worst thing you could do is take your anger out on yourself. Trust me...I know." Randi said with a small sigh. Richie's eyes slightly bugged out.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Randi bit her lip and looked down at Mira who was now piling more sand into a bucket.

"I used to be very self-destructive. If Mira hadn't come along I would be six feet under right now." She said, smiling softly as she continued to watch Mira. Richie gulped and looked down.

"Don't do anything stupid. The pain is temporary, but the scars are forever. Both mental and physical." She said wisely. Richie absentmindedly scratched at his arm.

Randi was right about everything else...

"Crap, Randi what time is it?" Richie suddenly asked. Randi looked up, then lifted up her sleeve a bit, glancing at her watch.

"Umm, just a little after six, why?" She said. Richie's eyes bugged out, he was supposed to meet Virgil at six precisely.

"I just remembered I have to be somewhere. I'll talk to you later." He said, hurriedly.

"Okay, call me if ya need me." She said, with a small smile. Richie returned it and sped off to find an alley way.


	9. Catching On

A/N: I neglect you guys, I really do. And I feel really bad because I've just been to lazy to write up on this. I think I haven't even updated in nearly three months. Feel free to add me on MSN or AIM and yell at me...I won't blame you. But remember, I do love you guys...(tear)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Static Shock, because if I did then I would confirm the idea that Richie and Virgil do, _in fact_ , have a 'thing' for each other...plus I would do some other things to the show to make it more to my liking (wink)

**My Claimer:** The Characters look like:

Virgil: A younger Lenny Cravitz (don't ask, that's what first popped into my head)/ or Julito McCullum

Richie: Aaron Carter (Lmfao, I'm sorry that's what first came to mind...not to mention if Richie were a real person not an animation, that would be him)

Daisy: A cross between Cassy Steel and Andrea Lewis...having mostly Andrea Lewis qualities. (the only thing of Cassy's is Daisy's small size)

**Warnings:** Self-Injury (SI), Slash, Abuse, all that good shit. Also Language.

and I'm not going to be cruel and answer reviews, I'm just going to give you the story. Yaaay!

Randi sat next to Richie that day in study hall, pointing out to him the things he wasn't getting.

"So 34 is the correct answer?" He asked cautiously, looking at the math on his paper. There was a semi- aggravated sigh from Randi.

"No! You got the decimal point all mixed up here." She said and launched into a long explanation of the calculus problem on the sheet of paper. Richie was confused beyond all reason, his brain not grasping the concept of anything that was attempting to being taught to him. He watched as Randi played around with some of the numbers and equations on the piece of paper, coming up with an answer of 75.4. Richie blinked, looking at the math. He must of spaced so long in his math classes that he hadn't payed attention when any of the principals were being introduced. Richie looked at it once more, then to the heavy math book.

"I think I'll just read that for a minute or two. I still don't really understand this all." Richie said, reaching for the book. Randi sighed once again, and returned to her own work. Apparently even though she was gone for a month she still knew how to do things that were foreign to him. 'Your really letting yourself slip Richie. You're a super genius for crying out loud and you can't even do a simple eleventh grade math problem!' His mind berated him as he flipped through the pages. He slowly shook his head, disappointed in himself.

"Richie-" Randi started, but stopped. She blinked, and moved her hand around trying to form her sentence. Richie looked over at his female friend.

"Yea?" He asked warily, afraid of what she was about to ask.

"I've been meaning to ask you something-" She paused again, trying to find more words. Richie gave her a look that clearly meant 'and...?'. "-Well. Never mind, I'll ask you at a more appropriate time." She said with a half-smile. Richie furrowed his brow and blinked, then returned back to his work. What had she wanted to ask him.

Randi looked back to the piece of paper in front of her. It was supposed to be filled with notes from the book she was reading. Something on the Renaissance, even though she already practically knew everything about it. It was for her World History class and was supposed to be a two page essay. She could write it in a half hour flat if she wanted to...but she was far too distracted. Out of the corner of her eye she looked to Richie's covered arm. She had seen something on his arm one week ago when she finally showed up to the high school..and she saw it two more times after that. Once after school and just now when he reached for the book. It oddly resembled something that used to litter her arms and legs as well. Randi swallowed hard and looked back to the white-lined paper. 'Concentrate Randi...Concentrate. Ask Richie another time. When there's less people.' Her mind told herself. She knew that's what she could do and taking one last glance at Richie she hoped she could find him alone sooner rather than later. She glanced at him once again, and bit on her lip before returning to her paper. 'Shit.' Was all she could think.

"Hey Richie, over here!" Virgil said, calling out to the blonde. He stopped and looked at Virgil with a raised eyebrow. Virgil motioned him over to his lunch table with his hand, and Richie glanced behind his shoulder to Randi who was sitting alone at a different table. She simply shrugged and waved it off and Richie gave a half-smile and walked over to Virgil's table with his lunch tray.

"Hey V." Richie said, sitting down gently into the plastic seat.

"Hey man, haven't seen you for a while." Virgil said, taking a bite out of his own food. Richie shrugged.

"Just been hanging out with Randi a lot I guess." He said off-handly.

"Yea, about that. Is there like..Something between you two? Always spending time with each other and neglecting everyone else?" Virgil asked with a raised eyebrow. Richie chocked on the water he was trying to swallow, a small amount being blown from his mouth.

"What?" Richie exclaimed after figuring out how to swallow and to blink. Virgil laughed.

"Just asking a question, chill. So you two arn't a thing?" Virgil asked quizzically.

"God no! She's just a friend." Richie said, wiping his mouth. Virgil smiled.

"Good, then you won't mind me setting you up on a blind date." Virgil said with a sly grin. Richie froze.

"NO! Definitely not! Hell no!" Richie shouted.

"Why not Richie?" Virgil said desperately.

"I don't want to go on a date, much less a _blind_ one!" He responded. Virgil rolled his eyes.

"On come on man! Lighten up. Please?" He asked, giving something that was related to a puppy dog pout. Richie's left eye twitched slightly.

"No. I'm in no way, shape or form going on a blind date." Richie said with a tone that clearly stated the conversation was over. Virgil sighed, rolling his eyes yet again.

"Well then at least come to Daisy's house for your birthday. I'll have her bake a cake and everything." Virgil said, waving his plastic spork around like a royal scepter. Richie shrugged.

"I don't know..." He said un-easily.

"Oh come on! It'll just be me and Daisy. You can even bring...Randi if you want." He said, venom going into Randi's name. Richie chose to ignore it though, debating wether or not he would really waste his time on something that pathetic.

"Sure...why not." Richie said un-enthusiastically after a minute. Virgil smiled widely.

"Great."


End file.
